


A Friendly Neighbor Boyfriend

by jeonkaktus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Cats, Christmas Party, Dirty Talk, Flirty Thor, Hand Jobs, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is not impressed, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Or Is he?, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thorki Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkaktus/pseuds/jeonkaktus
Summary: Thor meets his new neighbor and decides to befriend him. Things develop a bit more than he expected but honestly, he is not complaining.Or - the one where Thor is the friendliest neighbor ever, Loki needs help (and probably Jesus), Tony is an annoying ex, Natasha is way too bored and Hela is the ugliest cat ever.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	A Friendly Neighbor Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtyGirl68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/gifts).



> My addition to Thorki Secret Santa 2019 and a gift to ArtyGirl68/horns4loki! Hope you enjoy it .3.

The bell rings, snapping Thor from his post-second shift nap on the sofa. He gets up with a yawn and an alarming snap of his bones. Is it the delivery already? Jesus, he's been dying for Chinese all week.

He pulls his pants up, grabs his wallet and opens the door without looking in the peephole. What he does _not_ except is to see his new neighbour – friend? Thor hopes so – Loki standing there with his hair disheveled and face red from cold, snowflakes melting on the collar of his coat.

Even so he looks flawless, pretty as always. Suddenly Thor feels awkward in his own stretched sweatpants and loose undershirt.

'Loki,' he says, surprised. 'Did something happen? Shouldn't you be at work?'

The black haired man opens his mouth, closes it, gets even more red, if that's possible. 'Jesus, what do I have to lose,' he murmurs. His determined eyes meet Thor's questioning ones. 'Uh. I need you to be my boyfriend.'

*

It's been a few months since Mrs Wells' death – may God bless her soul and her cheesecake – and Thor Odinson's just got used to having no neighbours when someone moves in in the other apartment on his floor.

It's a fine November afternoon. He leaves his flat to take out trash and sees a stranger balancing a stack of boxes – the only parts of them visible the tip of their head and their long legs - wrestling with the door handle on the opposite side of the corridor.

'Hi!' Thor hears himself say before he can think. 'Are you moving in? Seems like we'll be neighbours!'

The stranger turns, startled, and just then the door finally opens. They lose their balance and falter, sending most of the boxes to the floor, some of them opening, spilling books and magazines.

'Fuck,' the man murmurs, setting the remaining boxes down, and Thor can now take a closer look at him. His first thought is that he's never seen skin so pale and hair so dark – dude could play Snow White, no kidding. He's lanky, tall, almost as tall as Thor himself, and this is another surprise – with his six feet three inches he's quite used to looking down on people.

Thor realizes he's staring and with a rush of warmth to his face he puts his trash down and lurches forward to help. 'Jesus, I'm so sorry, didn't mean to scare you!'

'It's fine,' the man says, clipped, clearly irritated; he crouches and begins to gather the books. Thor hovers above him awkwardly, feeling stupid. _A great way to greet your new neighbour, good job._

'Let me help, at least,' he tries. The other looks up at him, annoyed, probably ready to refuse – but then he takes in Thor's expression, his best pleading puppy one, and sighs, resigned.

'If you insist.'

'I do!' He crouches as well, grabs the closest open box. 'I really _am_ sorry. Didn't expect you to freak out.'

The stranger – his neighbour, perhaps – shots him a glare. Thor's not sure what's sharper; his green eyes or his cheekbones. 'I didn't freak out,' he corrects, handing the blonde a few books. 'Put them in this one. I was merely startled; you should consider _not_ greeting people by shouting behind their backs.'

He smiles sheepishly. Dude's probably right. 'Sorry, again. I just got, eh, excited.'

'Yes, it seems so.' The man sends him a pointed look which does not seep that much annoyance anymore. Thor considers it a success.

They work in silence. He tries to contain his curiosity and shoot his companion as little quick looks as possible; waits until they're done and on their feet again to hold out his big palm with a wide smile.

'I'm Thor, by the way.'

The man looks surprised, to say the least. Green eyes jump between his outstretched hand and grinning face. 'Nice to meet you?' He tries.

'We're neighbours now.' Thor prompts. No reaction. He changes tactics. 'How about that. You tell me your name and I won't scare you anymore.'

The other scoffs. 'I was not-' He stops, realizing he's catched Thor's bait. His cheeks become the faintest shade of pink. 'You know what, fine. Loki.' He quickly grabs Thor's hand. His hold is light but firm, skin cool.

Thor's grin gets even wider, if possible. 'Nice to meet you too, Loki. I feel we'll get along wonderfully.'

Thor is a simple man. He meets Loki and decides to befriend him. It doesn't put him off that his new neighbour is not the most talkative person in the world; no one's been able to resist Thor Odinson's charm so far.

He waits three days during which he doesn't see the black haired man anymore; either their schedules don't cross or Loki doesn't leave his apartment at all. He also doesn't invite people or listen to loud music. Not that Thor's complaining but it feels like the flat number six is still empty.

When he's done waiting, he buys a cake in the bakery around the corner – it doesn't compare to Mrs Wells' but honestly, even Mom's cannot – combs his hair and knocks on Loki's door. He waits long enough to start wondering if the man's home at all when it finally opens, revealing no one else but Loki himself – his hair tied up in a loose bun, a smear of blue paint visible on his cheek.

Thor summons his most friendly grin. 'Hi there.'

Loki blinks, looks at him blankly. 'Hello?'

Thor tones down the brightness of his smile – don't wanna creep him out, do we – nods at the cake in his hands. 'I brough you something. A welcome home gift.'

'A gift,' Loki repeats. There's more paint on a stretched green sweater he's wearing. 'Why?'

Jesus, this one's tough. 'I kinda felt bad for scaring you like that. I hope you like cheesecake. It's fine if you don't, I can always bring something else!'

His neighbour huffs, blowing a lone strand of hair out of his face. 'I already told you I was _not_ scared.' He crosses his arms over his chest, looking quite adorable in his irritation.

_Yeah, sure._ '...Right. So, about the cake - you'll take it or do I have to eat it myself?'

Loki opens his mouth to speak when suddenly a black ball of fur shoots from behind his legs, runs out in the corridor and disappears down the stairs. Loki's face falls. 'Hela!'

He pushes past Thor and chases after the unidentified moving object. The blonde stands there, confused, torn between following him and staying in place. Before he can decide what to do, Loki comes back, holding what appears to be the ugliest cat in the world. Its face is flat and stretched in a permanent expression of disgust, one eye missing, the other squinting around haughtily.

'Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack. Bad girl!' Loki scolds, thought there's a little smile of affection on his face. Thor realizes it's the first time he sees his neighbour smiling.

'I haven't had the time to walk her since we moved in, she's gotten a bit restless,' Loki says, meeting his questioning gaze. It's the longest sentence Thor's heard him say. He smiles broadly, puts the cake in one hand and reaches the other to stroke the cat's head.

Loki takes a step back, his arms tightening around his pet protectively. 'Be careful, she doesn't really like... people...' His voice gets gradually quieter as he watches his cat begin to purr and hit Thor's hand with her head to lead him to the most pleasurable spots.

His jaw drops. 'Did you just... ruin my perfectly grumpy cat?'

Thor shrugs innocently, strokes Hela's vibrating throat with one finger. 'Pets have always liked me. People too,' he can't help but add, winking at the black haired man.

Loki stares in disbelief for what must be a few seconds before a frown appears on his face. He probably means for it to be intimidating but how could Thor take that seriously after what he's just witnessed. 'I just... can't believe you.' Loki half turns towards his door, shielding his not-so-grumpy cat from the blonde's eager hands. 'She's a rescue cat. It took me forever to make her trust me... How on Earth did _you_ do _that_?'

Thor just shrugs again. 'Like I said.' He lifts his hand still holding the cake. 'You gonna take it or should I bring something else? I won't let it go, you know.'

Loki narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. 'Is it an attempt to make me invite you inside? Is it what you except from me?'

Thor barely contains a snort. _Jesus, this guy._ 'Do not fret. I have to get to work, was just dropping by.' It's true. He wanted to see his new neighbour, check how he was doing.

Loki doesn't seem fully convinced but he lets Hela inside and comes back to take the cake from him. Their fingers brush; his are as cold as Thor remembers.

The man regards him with another long, scrutinizing look of his green green eyes, almost like a cat himself. Thor makes himself look as honest and unthreatening as possible.

Eventually Loki sighs, shakes his head. 'Alright. I guess.” A pause. “...Thank you.” He looks away, clearly embarrassed.

Thor can't help but grin, one hundred percent power, put your sunglasses on. 'My pleasure! And Loki?'

The man turns in the door, looks at him questioningly.

'I think – between the two of you – _you_ are the grumpy one.'

Loki rolls his eyes, an expression Thor's growing alarmingly used to. 'Whatever.'

When he closes the door, the blonde's almost sure he sees a shadow of a smile on his lips.

It's Saturday and Thor's overslept for his morning run.

He's quite proud of his exceptionally regular sleeping schedule – usually he doesn't even need an alarm to get up. But he stayed up late last night to finish something for work and so when he eventually leaves his bed it's already bright outside. The sky is grey and the first snow of the winter is falling but it does not discourage Thor; he's survived worse.

At his twenty five years old, he is pretty athletic and takes a great pleasure in keeping fit; goes to the gym thrice a week and runs every morning – and he's not gonna skip today just because he's overslept a bit.

It is when he comes back, tired but satisfied, arriving at his floor, when he meets Loki.

His neighbour Thor hasn't seen since their cake and cat encounter is locking his door, tucked up to his ears, Hela waiting at his feet in a harness and on a leash Loki's holding.

It seems like the fate keeps bringing them together, and who is Thor to disobey it? He waits for the man to turn, chest still rising quickly from his workout; he's promised not to scare – sorry, _startle –_ him anymore. Hela sees him first, perks up and runs to his feet, demanding petting. He obliges happily.

Loki turns, his eyes widening a fraction. 'See? I told you you ruined my cat.'

Despite his words he doesn't look annoyed. Thor gives Hela's ear one last scratch and gets up. 'She seems completely fine to me. I know a tsundere when I see one.'

Loki blushes – the part of his face that's not covered by a scarf – and puts his hands in his pockets. _Cute._ 'Somehow we keep running into each other. What an accident.'

'Oh, don't flatter yourself. You're not _that_ hot,' Thor grins. It's a lie. Loki is _totally_ that hot, and he looks especially nice in a long black coat that contrasts with his pale skin strikingly.

The upper part of his face gets even more pink. He shifts on his feet. 'Coming from you, it probably should hurt me deeply.'

'I don't know. Does it?' Thor retorts. His neighbour opens his mouth to speak, then changes his mind and turns his head away with a little pout. The blonde does his best not to smile. He decides to change the topic. 'Do you walk her often?' He points at the cat still at his feet.

'As often as I can,' Loki says evasively. He squares his shoulders. 'If you'll excuse us.'

'Yeah, sure. Have fun.' Thor steps aside, letting the two through. Hela meows happily and runs ahead, her owner following behind. He passes by and Thor feels his cologne, more sweet and refreshing than he'd except. Somehow it suits Loki perfectly.

He waits for him to disappear before checking the time on his watch and entering his flat.

'Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?' Mom asks for the fourth time.

Thor rolls his eyes with a little smile of affection. 'Yes Mom, I'll survive this one time alone.'

He walks from the kitchen to the living room with his favourite mug in one hand and his phone in the other. Frigga sighs in his ear. 'I don't know, honey. We really don't have to go... I'm sure there's another term available...'

'Oh, come on.' He sits down on the sofa and puts his feet on the coffee table, stretching deliciously. 'It is no problem at all. Go have some fun, you and Dad.'

Mom's called as soon as he arrived at his place to tell him her and Dad have decided to go on vacation during Christmas to celebrate Odin's retirement. So far Thor's always gone home for the holiday and it would be his first time spending it alone – but he's not complaining, especially if it means his parents can spend some time relaxing together. He could chill, catch up on his favourite TV series, maybe go out with Steve and Bruce if they're free.

He can imagine Mom standing in the kitchen, wringing her hands worriedly. 'Really,' Thor tries again. 'I'm a grown up, I can manage just fine. It'll do me good to rest a bit.'

'But what about food?' Frigga still doesn't sound convinced. 'What will you eat?'

'Jesus, Mom, I feed myself all year, I'm pretty sure this will be no different.' He laughs. 'I'll buy myself a cake, I promise.'

They talk a bit more and eventually he succeeds in convincing Mom he will not die of starvation and loneliness if he doesn't come home for Christmas. Once they hang up, Thor opens the drafts in his phone and writes down the time he met Loki today – better be safe than sorry, right? Memory is a tricky thing.

He sighs contently and grabs the TV remote.

If his plan goes well, a little additional time for himself might even be useful.

For the next week, whenever Thor's got a free morning, he oversleeps deliberately and leaves for his morning run in time to 'accidentally' run across Loki. His neighbour seems like someone who likes schedules; Thor can just hope his guts are right.

He succeeds on his third try when he meets Loki and his cat just outside their building. There's a thin layer of fresh snow laying on the ground, making Hela frown and snicker whenever her pawns touch it.

Thor grins and joins them, trying to look casual. 'Who do we got here! Loki, Hela – nice to meet you.' It looks like only Hela shares his sentiment, her owner shooting him a suspicious look.

'You overslept. Again. What a coincidence.'

He beams. 'Isn't it? And since I'm already here, it would make no sense if I weren't to join you.'

Loki frowns and looks away. Thor takes the chance to admire his face, the way it flushes from cold above the hem of his scarf. 'Fine,' Loki says eventually, his tone indicating he's carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. 'I suppose there's no avoiding this.'

'Oh, come on. I'm not _that_ bad,' Thor smiles as they begin to move. Loki's not a slow walker but he stops every time Hela does to examine something; the blonde does jumping jacks every time to stay warmed up.

Loki sends him a long, contemplative look. '...No. I guess you're not.'

Thor resists the urge to pump his fist in the air. 'It's settled, then.'

They take a route around the blocks and then to a nearby park. At this time of the day and year it's still mostly empty. Thor leaves Loki and Hela who's began to play in a pile od dead leaves to make two rounds around the lake. Some half an hour later he joins Loki on a bench and begins to stretch.

Thor reaches to the tips of his shoes, locking his knees to stretch the muscles, and takes a chance to steal a glance at his neighbour. The black haired man sits slumped forward, gloves-clad hands between his knees, looking around the park, seemingly lost in thoughts. Thor allows himself to look once in a while, not wanting to be a creep but believing Loki will tell him if he's overdoing it – the man isn't someone to hold his tongue back.

Hela joins them and begins to dance around Thor's legs, evidently having decided he's stretched enough and should now pay some attention to her. The blonde laughs and begins to pet her head and back, the soft fur feeling nice on his cold fingers.

'I like her,' he says. Loki throws him a side glance and sighs.

'I'm afraid she likes you too.'

'I'm usually more of a dog person, though.'

'...Yeah, it shows. You're actually a bit like a dog yourself.'

'Because I'm entertaining and adorable?' Thor beams. Loki rolls his eyes.

'No, more like overwhelming and annoying. But...' He looks away. Thor waits eagerly. 'The latter too, I guess. Maybe. A bit.'

This time Thor has to stop himself from jumping in the air and shouting in joy.

After that first time they walk together more and more often; sometimes with Hela, sometimes it's only the two of them. They never schedule the next time but more often than not Loki appears and Thor likes to think it's because he enjoys his company.

They talk, too; usually it's a simple chit-chat and his neighbour is still not very open but the little pieces he reveals begin to create a somewhat complete picture of his life.

Thor learns that Loki is a year younger than him and works in an art gallery in the centre; it's his first job after college where he'd studied history of art. He doesn't own a car and goes to work by a tram. He's not from the city but he's moved in for high school and decided to stay after that. Thor also learns that Loki loves green tea and stays late at night because it's when he's the most productive – that's why he usually takes afternoon shifts and walks Hela in the late morning.

One time he reveals that he's switched places after a break-up. It's the most private information he's revealed yet about himself and Thor doesn't pry – Mom taught him better.

Once a blizzard catches them unexpectedly halfway home and they run into the nearest cafe where they order drinks – hot chocolate for Thor and green tea for Loki – and sit there for an hour waiting for the snow to pass. It feels awfully like a date and the blonde has to keep reminding himself it is not one.

He thinks he should maybe change that; once he'd passed the thick wall of grumpiness his neighbour turned out to be a charming individual with a cutting sense of humor and a lot of interesting things to say. It doesn't hurt that he's also fine as hell. But again, Loki's freshly after a break-up - and somehow the thought of making him uncomfortable terrifies Thor.

Then, one day, well into December, the blonde gets an unexpected free afternoon and decides to surprise Loki in his workplace. He puts on nice but casual enough clothes, buys two muffins, checks the address and leaves his flat.

He had once been to the art gallery, a thousand years ago, when he was still in middle school. But art has never been Thor's forte, especially modern art, and he's long forgotten about the place. Now it makes a nice impression on him – small but neat, classicist architecture, minimalistic interior. A bored redhead sits at the reception desk, glued to her phone, only notices him when he clears his throat politely.

'Sorry,' she straightens and puts her phone down. Her nametag says 'Natasha'. 'How can I help you?'

'Hello.' Thor puts on his best smile. 'I'm looking for Loki Laufeyson.'

Her green eyes widen the slightest bit. She stares at him a beat too long and Thor suddenly feels anxious. 'He works here, right?...'

Natasha snaps out of it. 'Yeah, he does,' a sly grin the blonde doesn't understand appears on her face. 'You must be that new loverboy of his.'

He blinks. Her words take him a while to process. 'Uh, you're mistaking me for someone. I'm not...' It's not easy to embarrass Thor Odinson but suddenly he feels just so. His grip on the bag of muffins gets tighter.

The redhead's face falls a little. 'Well, it's a pity,' she shrugs. 'You're totally his type.'

Thor's not sure whether he should faint, jump in joy or run away. He decides to ruffle the hair at the back of his head with a sheepish smile. 'Thank you? I guess. So... is he here or not?'

There's a faint smile on Natasha's full lips but she doesn't press any further. 'Yeah, right through that door. Go on, since you seem to have some important business with him.'

Without further delay Thor walks towards the entrance to the exhibition part, feeling the weird receptionist's eyes glued to his back. What on Earth was she talking about? _Loverboy?_ Most importantly, why does the concept excite him so much?

The next room is long and bright with white walls, huge windows on one side and paintings on the other. There's a couple of people scattered around but what immediately draws Thor's attention is the characteristic tall figure of Loki by the closest window, accompanied by another man he doesn't recognize. He seems to be a few years older and at least ten centimeters shorter, dressed in expensive clothes, leaning against the windowsill in an obviously flirty pose.

From his position the blonde cannot distinguish the words but Loki's talking in a quiet, sharp voice, and even with his back turned on Thor the tension in his body is obvious. He's not sure whether he's not interrupting but his neighbour seems uncomfortable – and the stranger is evidently invading his private space, being all touchy, so Thor doesn't give it much thought and approaches the two men.

'Hello,' he says in a deep, calm voice that he knows sometimes intimidates people. Loki whips around and what is visible on his face can only be described as relief; 'Oh, it's him!' he says to his companion. Before Thor can blink, his arms are full of Loki who wraps his arms around his neck, the sweet-fruity scent of his perfume overwhelming his senses.

'For God's sake, embrace me,' he whispers, his lips barely brushing Thor's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Slowly the blonde lifts one arm and hugs him back. He tries not to think about how nicely Loki fits against him, how his waist is the perfect width to put his arm around.

Above the younger's shoulder he can see the stranger straightening, pushing half transparent glasses higher up his nose with one finger. 'Well,' he says. 'Gotta be honest, I thought Lo here is playing inaccessible but it seems like he's been telling the truth.'

'Told you,' finally Loki breaks the hug and immediately Thor wishes he didn't. But Loki's hand comes to his, intertwining their fingers quickly, feeling cold against his own skin. 'Thor, Tony. Tony, Thor. My _boyfriend_.'

He squeezes Thor's hand tightly, silently asking for help. More confused than ever before, the blonde smiles and reaches out his free hand. 'My pleasure. Do you work here as well?'

'No, I'm just a... friend,' Tony shakes his head shortly but he's looking at Loki suspiciously. The black haired man smiles widely, something that looks forced and unnatural on him.

'Yes. _Just_ a friend,' he repeats, shooting Tony a look Thor doesn't understand. 'Now, if you'll excuse us...'

Tony straightens and starts to button his expensive looking coat. 'Yeah, sure. Gotta go. Things to do, you know.' He winks. 'See you around, Lo.'

'...See you.'

Loki keeps gripping Thor's hand painfully until the shorter man disappears. Then he slumps against a wall with a sigh and Thor tries not to feel regret at the lose of contact.

'Jesus Christ, you just saved my life.' Loki wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, presses a palm against his chest. 'What are you doing here?'

Thor blinks. He's still confused, reliving what has just happened. 'I brought you a muffin.'

Loki gapes. '...A muffin.' He shakes his head. 'Nevermind. That was close.'

'Wait.' Thor is finally coming to himself, the realization of this absurd situation he's gotten himself into dawning upon him. 'Hold up. You owe me an explanation.'

The other rubs his temples. 'Yes, I suppose I do.' He bites his lip, looks away. '...Listen, I'm finished in two hours. Could I come to your place after that?'

'I've got a better idea. We'll walk home together and talk.'

Loki looks slightly taken aback. 'It's a lot of time. Are you going to wait?'

He shrugs. 'I can look around. See what all the fuss is about,' he points in the general direction of the exhibitions, withstands Loki's suspicious gaze.

'...Alright, I guess. There's not much I have left to do... I can point you to the most interesting pieces we have.'

Thor refuses the urge to grin. 'Sure,' he says seriously. 'That would be nice.'

Two hours pass faster than he would've expected and soon Thor finds himself standing in the glass door with hands in the pockets of his coat, waiting for Loki who's talking to Natasha. He notices the girl glancing at him and waves his hand. She waves back. Loki looks at him over his shoulder and hits her arm.

'She's fun,' Thor says innocently when his neighbour joins him and they begin to walk towards the nearest bus station. The snow is melting, forming ugly puddles of grey water under their feet. The blonde walks into them on purpose; his companion frowns and increases the space between them.

He bites back the urge to ask about the earlier incident and walks quietly, waiting for Loki to start talking.

'Tony, he's... he's my ex,' he does eventually. Thor risks a glance and sees him hunched over, boring holes in the pavement with his eyes. 'The one I told you about. I moved out of his place after our break-up. It wasn't the healthiest relationship but... he still comes to see me, keeps trying to get me back. I know he only wants sex, that's what we were mostly about – like I said, not the healthiest relationship... But I'm done with him and yet he's being quite pushy. I keep saying no but it's like he doesn't understand. He's the owner's close friend... and I can't say with certainty it's below him to use that to get back on me.'

'...I see.' Thor says carefully, trying to wrap his mind around the story. It's the most open Loki's ever been with him, feels like something fragile, something easy to ruin.

'...I'm sorry for what I did,' Loki continues after a while. He gives the blonde a hesitant look, one that doesn't suit his usually sharp and confident appearance. 'I shouldn't have used you like that. That wasn't fair and I'm really grateful for the way you reacted. You didn't have to help me.'

'Oh, forget that.' Thor hits him gently with his elbow. Loki snorts but doesn't look up. 'I was surprised, sure, but I'm glad I could help. If that dude keeps bothering you, tell him I practice karate or something.'

Finally Loki meets his eyes, his own slightly wide, mouth parted. 'Do you?'

'Do I what?'

'Practice karate.'

'No, but I lift thrice a week.' Thor smiles. They walk in silence for a while; eventually Loki speaks up.

'You're not mad?'

'Why should I be? You tried to get rid of him. If it were me, I would have probably punched him in the face.'

For a moment, his neighbour just stares. Then a small, hesitant smile appears on his face. '...I suppose you do make some sense.'

Thor beams. 'I think it's the best think you've ever said about me. Asides from calling me your boyfriend, of course.'

Loki scoffs, looks away, but he's blushing furiously and something in his gut tells the blonde it's not exclusively from the cold. 'What if _that_ is not a compliment?' He grunts, sounding like a resentful child, and Thor tries his best not to laugh.

'Oh, but it is to me.'

He's having so much fun. Why does he not tease Loki more?

They arrive at the bus station. The black haired man busies himself studying the schedule with much more engagement than needed. Thor says nothing, suddenly in a very good mood. Their bus arrives and they get in, sit down at the back. Their thighs would touch if Loki didn't fill half a seat.

'...I'm free tomorrow until two PM,' Thor says eventually, looking out of the window not to embarrass his companion even further. 'If you want to return the favor.'

A short pause. Then, a defeated sigh. 'Sure. I guess I owe it to you.'

'Bet you do,' the blonde turns, sends him a charming smile. 'And, by the way. The next time you want me to be your boyfriend, just ask.'

This time it's Loki who hits him.

The next morning after their shared walk-slash-run Loki invites Thor for sushi. Hela's stayed at home – his neighbour explains that she's not feeling too well.

'Is she sick?' Thor asks, alarmed. He's become attached to the ugly black cat.

'No, god forbid. It's just one of her moods – when I pick up her harness and she runs out of the room I know it's time to leave her alone.'

He shows Thor the top of his hand where a few thin scars can be seen. 'This happened the last time I tried to force her to go out. She doesn't like to be told what to do.'

'I've heard pets resemble their owners,' Thor says innocently.

'What?'

'Uh, oh, nothing,' he coughs. 'I was saying, nice place.'

'...Yeah.' Loki doesn't sound convinced. They sit at a table near the entrance. 'It's on me. I owe it to you. But, uh,' and suddenly he looks embarrassed. Thor lifts one eyebrow. 'This is not a date, alright?'

He cannot suppress the urge to laugh. The younger shoots him a murderous glare.

'What?' He repeats, clearly embarrassed.

'Of course – of course it's not,' Thor wipes a tear of joy with the back of his hand. 'We're not boyfriends, are we?'

He wonders whether it's the time to mention what he's learned from Natasha. But Loki already looks flustered enough and Thor is not so cruel after all. He decides to save it for a better occasion.

What he does not expect is for the occasion to come the very next afternoon, when Loki arrives at his door, disheveled and flustered, and asks him to be his boyfriend.

*

'Oh.' He blinks, still feeling groggy from his interrupted nap. 'This really couldn't have waited, huh?'

Loki snorts and looks away. If Thor thought he'd seen him blush before, now he looks like steam is about to start rising from his ears. 'Jesus Christ, that's not what I meant. I need you to pretend again.'

The blonde's mind short circuits. '...What.'

'It's a matter of life and death.' Loki sighs, looks like he's swallowing the last piece of his dignity. 'Please.'

'Oh, well. Uh. Come in, how about that?'

And that's how they find themselves in his flat a few minutes later with two plates of Chinese food – Thor's decided generously to share his order with Loki who doesn't eat much anyway. He's glad he's recently cleaned up and got rid of unnecessary clutter filling the space; for some reason it feels very important not to disappoint his neighbour with his way of living.

'So,' he swallows and puts his chopsticks down. 'Can you, like. Explain what the hell is going on?'

Loki, sitting on the opposite side of the couch, sighs and stabs a piece of chicken with his chopsticks as if it's personally offended him. There's a small pout on his face. 'I hate this. I'd rather _not_ ask you for this, believe me, but I don't really have much choice.'

He pauses, bites his lip, sighs again. 'There's a Christmas party at my workplace. My boss, Rhodes, invites all of us for some cake, chit-chat and insincere wishes, this kind of stuff. I wouldn't bother at all but he doesn't like me anyway and I need to get into his good books. He is Tony's friend, so of course _he's_ coming.' An eyeroll. Despite the situation Thor struggles not to find it endearing.

'Uh-huh,' he says, because it feels right to say something. Loki sends him an unimpressed look.

'And, of course, the fucker noticed the opportunity and asked me to go with him. You know, as in. _Together_.' He makes a face. 'Naturally, I told him I'm going with you.'

'Naturally,' Thor repeats.

'I got angry.' Loki lowers his eyes to his lap. He's fidgeting with his chopsticks, about to break them in half. Thor doesn't think he's ever seen him this nervous. 'I thought this would be over once he saw me with you but it seems I have underestimated the thickness of his skull.'

'The dude _is_ a creep,' Thor admits carefully because he wants to make Loki feel more comfortable. His neighbour gives him a thankful look that makes him want to fight Tony personally just to see it again.

'Exactly. I'd rather die than go with him. I'll have to deal with his presence anyway but I would feel much better if he wasn't groping my ass all the time.'

_Does it mean_ I'll _get to grop your ass_ , the blonde almost asks, but bites his tongue just in time. Loki looks truly downcast. It's not a good look on him.

'Besides, I'm petty,' Loki huffs. 'I want to piss him off. Maybe he'll give up if I rub you in his face.'

Thor tries not to think about how that possibility makes him feel. 'So you want me to go to that party with you and pretend I am your boyfriend in front of the creep again.'

Loki looks at him like a beaten up puppy. 'I know I'm asking for a lot. I know it's not fair to do this to you again. I get it if you have other plans already... if you just don't want to do it, as well. Shit, this is stupid. I'm embarrassing myself, aren't I?' He puts his face in his hands with a groan.

For a beat Thor is torn between feeling sorry and admiring the other's adorable frustration. 'When's the party?' He asks.

Loki gives him a surprised look from between his fingers. 'What?'

'When's the party? I don't think I can help you if I don't know when it is.' He says like he's not about to spend Christmas alone in his flat.

Loki puts his hands down and gawks. '...It's on twenty-second, but... you'd do that for me?' He eyes Thor as if he expects him to laugh in his face.

'Hmm,' Thor pretends to think deeply. But the other watches him like he's waiting for death sentence and he decides to cut it. 'I mean, why not. I'm free that afternoon.'

Loki stands up. His eyes are shining. 'You're a lifesaver. I kid you not. A fucking lifesaver.' He begins to pace around the room, too ecstatic to stay in one place. 'I can't believe it. I'll pay you, of course.'

Thor snorts. 'Oh, come on. There's gonna be snacks and drinks, right? Besides, you're not so bad yourself,' he leans back to appraise the younger. 'I'd hardly call it a favor.'

Loki blinks. Then he blushes. 'Stop it. I mean, whatever, you're saving my life, I guess I can handle a bit of teasing.' He sits down, this time closer. 'It starts at 8 PM but we can leave as soon as I talk to Rhodes and make sure Tony's got a good look on us.'

'Of course. But you'll owe me.'

Loki frowns. 'What exactly is it that you'd like?' He asks suspiciously.

'Jesus, don't give me that look,' Thor shivers dramatically. 'I won't get you tangled up in some illegal shit, don't worry. I'm done with that,' he jokes. Loki keeps staring at him blankly. '...nevermind. I don't know yet. Just... you'll help me out too if I ever need it, alright?'

'I agree,' Loki doesn't hesitate. Jesus, he really must want to get rid of that Tony creep.

'Great,' he tries to hide his own excitement but makes a poor job of it. 'I'll help you. That's what friends do, right?'

Once again the black haired man freezes. 'Friends,' he repeats.

Thor furrows his eyebrows. Isn't it obvious by now? 'Of course. That's what we are.'

The smile Loki gives him is hesitant but sincere. 'I guess it is.'

'Let's repeat it once again.'

They're sitting in Loki's kitchen, going through the story of their supposed relationship for what feels like the millionth time. But it is Thor's first time in his neighbour's flat and he is doing a really poor job of trying not to ogle too much.

The space is as big as his own apartment but arranged completely differently, more efficiently – there's not much objects that could say anything about the inhabitant, no family pictures at all, and everything has its place, the order almost clinical. But there are books – tons of them, and perhaps the most interesting thing is an easel standing it the corner of the living room. Loki is covering it when Thor peeks inside.

'It's not finished yet,' the black haired man explains.

He's clearly anxious, about the incoming party or Thor's presence, the blonde's not certain, but he sure wishes it is not his fault.

He picks a walnut from a bowl standing on the table and pops it inside his mouth. 'We met at a convention where you were selling your art and I was working at a comic stand next to yours. You needed help installing your stand and I was kind enough to help.'

(Loki had argued about this part a lot. 'Why am I the one that needed help?' He had complained. 'I'm not some damsel in distress.'

It took Thor a lot of time to convince him that out of the two of them he seems more of a type to require assistance with physical tasks. 'Besides, if that Tony knows you at all, he won't find it likely that _you_ would offer to help a stranger in need.'

'But it makes you look like some knight in shining armor.'

' _I am_ a knight in shining armor' – this one had earned him a whack on the head.)

'At the end of the day your lift failed to come up and I offered to bring you home. Then it turned out we are neighbours.' He eats another nut. 'I was being very friendly and persistent and managed to break through your shell.'

'At least this part is not complete bullshit,' Loki sighs. Thor perks up.

'You mean I _did_ manage to break through your shell?'

'I meant the friendly and persistent part,' Loki protests, but the light blush on his cheeks betrays the true meaning of his words. Thor finds it extremely adorable that he does not realize that. 'Though I'd use different words. Probably intrusive and annoying.'

'Oh, come on. You're acting as if you haven't told all of your colleagues we're a couple.'

This time Loki flushes a deep red. Thor hides a grin behind his hand.

'What do you mean?'

'Had you not? Then why did Natasha think I was your boyfriend?'

The younger fumes, obviously cornered. 'I- uh, I don't know what you're talking about. Tony – he has a big mouth.' He gets up, seemingly unable to stand the blonde's gaze, and turns his back on him. 'You want that tea or not?'

'Sure, why not.' Thor doesn't try to conceal his wide smile anymore. 'You're overreacting. I think we're gonna have so much fun at the party.'

'Oh, I bet you do.'

Day zero arrives surprisingly quickly – much to Thor's amusement and Loki's despair - and when the blonde goes to pick up his neighbour from his flat his jaw actually drops.

'What? Do I have something on my face?' Loki asks.

He's wearing a burgundy turtleneck and elegant black slacks. The top of his hair is pulled in a low ponytail and the rest falls down his back and shoulders. And – Thor's not an expert – but he's definitely wearing makeup, though it's nothing too outstanding.

He forcibly pulls himself out of his daze. 'Uh, not at all. You look... great.' He grunts. 'Are you ready?'

The other sighs heavily. 'As ready as I could possibly be. Let's get this over with.'

He's obviously nervous, keeps fidgeting in his place while they sit in Thor's car. The blonde turns on the radio and Loki starts complaining about his music taste. It's way better than the tense silence.

'Remember,' Loki says once they turn in in front of an expensive hotel in the very centre of the city. 'Once Stark shows up you put your arm around me. Whisper into my ear, giggle a bit, yadda yadda, you know the deal. You do, right?' He gives Thor a quick once over. 'Obviously you do. I bet a stud like you can't get the girls off of him. Or boys. Jesus. I'm rambling, aren't I?'

'Please continue,' Thor finds a parking place, stops the car and turns the engine off. 'It's quite adorable.'

'Shut up, I'm already shitting myself.' He takes a deep breath. 'Okay, it's nothing. I can do it. Just act like the petty queen you are, Lo. You'll get your sweet revenge and the fucker will leave you alone. All profits, everyone's happy.'

Thor shudders theatrically. 'Remind me to never get in your bad books. Shall we?'

'Yes, let's go. Better get this over with,' Loki reaches for the handle on his side. Thor perks up.

'Wait, wait!'

Loki freezes, confused. He looks quizzically at the blonde who jumps out of the car and runs around to his door, then opens it for him. '...Are you serious right now.'

'Well,' Thor grins widely. 'Since I'm pretending to be your boyfriend, I might go all the way. You should know I'm a gentleman.'

'Ugh, fine.' The younger rolls his eyes but grabs the offered arm and gets out. What none of them expects is for him to lose balance as soon as he lays his feet on the icy ground. 'Jesus fuck-!'

He falls into Thor's broad chest; the bigger man grabs his elbow instinctively. The unexpected proximity sends heat to his cheeks. 'Uh, are you alright?'

Loki takes a step back, his own head ducked down, likely to hide the blush Thor's gotten alarmingly attached to. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving my ass and face another humiliation.' He shakes off the invisible dust from his already perfectly clean coat. 'Let's go before I accidentally kill myself.'

The hotel looks as fancy inside as it does on the outside. Loki shows his invitation at the reception and they're guided to an elegant lobby on the second floor. There's a ridiculously huge Christmas tree standing in the middle, surrounded by small tables full of snacks and drinks. Carols are playing quietly from speakers hidden in bunches of mistletoe and holly; fairy lights climb up elegant pale pillars. It seems Rhodes likes grand gestures and Thor does his best to look casual, like he does this every weekend.

There's maybe three dozens of people there, talking in groups or pairs, laughing and downing their drinks. Some of them greet Loki as they pass by – these must be his colleagues, the others their family or partners. Loki doesn't speak much, only exchanges a few words, his eyes jumping around, searching for his boss.

'There he is,' the black haired man points discreetly to a relatively short black man in an elegant suit standing by one of the huge windows overlooking the city centre. 'I'm gonna go say hi, check myself off the list. Grab a drink, eat something, don't blow our cover up, alright?'

'Jesus, Loki, we're not in a Bond movie,' Thor chuckles. Loki looks around, makes sure no one watches them and elbows him in the side. 'Ouch!'

'Just stay here,' the younger hisses and walks away. Thor looks after him, his elegant silhouette, the long hair flowing down his back. Damn, no wonder that Stark tries so hard. But it's him, Thor Odinson, who's got that now, even if they're just pretending. He involuntarily puffs his chest out and walks away in search of a drink.

He barely manages to find the nearest table filled with champagne glasses and grab one for himself when a cloud of sharp perfume surrounds him and in front of him suddenly materializes Natasha.

'Hello,' she says with a little smirk she half hides behind her glass. She's wearing a tight black dress that does her body absolute justice. 'Isn't it the loverboy?'

'Hello to you too,' he takes a sip of his drink. The champagne is nice, maybe a bit too sweet for his taste. 'Is this how your boss treats you every year?'

'Please,' the redhead rolls her eyes in a gesture so familiar Thor smiles. 'He thinks this justifies him being an ass for the rest of the year. But the food is nice and everything's free,' she shrugs. Then her eyes darken mischievously. 'I thought you were _not_ Loki's boyfriend and yet, here you are with him.'

_Uh oh_ , Thor thinks, a red bulb lightening up in his head. _Be careful now, remember what you practiced._ 'A few things have changed since the last time,' he says carefully. 'You must know how stubborn he is. But _I_ am even more.'

'Yeaah,' Natasha says and it's hard to say whether she believes him or not. 'Anyway, you two look cute together. Maybe Stark will finally leave the poor thing alone.'

The red bulb flashes. 'Is he here?'

'Oh, God knows he is,' she replies and Thor's sure there's a hint of annoyance in her voice. 'He wouldn't miss a chance to show off and grope some ass.'

Thor pulls a face and Natasha hums sympathetically. 'I can't wait for him to see the two of you together. Maybe that will shake some sense into him.'

The surprise must show on his face because the woman chuckles and pats his arm gently with her free hand. 'Loki doesn't talk about me much, does he?'

'...I didn't know you were friends,' he answers evasively, not wanting to hurt her feelings. But Natasha doesn't seem offended – she sends him a crooked smile.

'I wouldn't say we're friends but we do gossip a lot when the boss is not around. We're the most normal people in that God forsaken place,' she jokes. 'Obviously we drifted towards each other.'

'I see,' Thor says eloquently. Just then an arms hooks around his elbow, almost making him drop his drink in surprise.

'So tense,' Loki whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Then, louder, 'Hello, Nat. Glad to see you here – I was afraid I'd suffer alone.'

'Hi, Lo,' she nods her head in his direction, her ginger curls swaying up and down. 'I wouldn't call it suffering when you're in such delightful companion.'

Loki splutters. 'Shut up,' he hisses. Thor finds it adorable how he loses his silver tongue whenever he gets embarrassed. But again, the more time passes, the more adorable things he discovers about his new neighbour. 'I don't believe you've met yet. Natasha, this is Thor, my boyfriend.' His voice doesn't waver the slightest. 'Thor, Natasha, my colleague.'

'Enchanted to meet you,' Natasha says in a serious tone, nodding her head again. Thor blinks.

'You too.'

They talk for a while, Loki's touch a noticeable presence Thor can't stop thinking about. This is not bad, he thinks, grabbing a second drink. We could do this more often.

Just then Loki tenses visibly against his side. He shots him a worried look. 'You alright, Lo?'

Natasha looks over her shoulder to where her colleague is staring. 'Uh-oh,' she says. 'Gotta go. Good luck, boys. Merry Christmas and all that.'

Thor finally notices what – who - the two have already and barely contains a scowl. 'Let's go,' he says, putting an arm around Loki's waist. It's small, fits nicely against his own body. He doesn't know where the sudden urge to get this done as soon as possible comes from but he tells himself it's for his neighbour's benefit.

Finally Stark notices them to, waves and begins to walk in their direction.

'Remember what we have talked about,' Loki murmurs, obviously tense. Thor squeezes his waist.

'Of course, baby.' He says the last word a bit louder so the man approaching them can hear it. Judging by the slight waver of his eyebrows, he does.

Stark looks as fancy as Thor remembers him, dressed in a long black and white coat, his hair slicked back, sunglasses perched on top of his nose (and what even is the point of that). 'Lolo,' he says with a lazy grin. 'And, uhm, Tom?'

'Thor,' Thor provides with a polite smile.

'...Right,' the shorter man gives him a brief look, then returns his gaze to Loki. The blonde's grip around his waist tightens involuntarily. 'Pleasure to meet you two.'

'Likewise,' Loki says flatly. 'Nice place, isn't it.'

'Yeah, quite so,' Tony looks around absent-mindedly. 'Do you like the drinks, hon?'

'Oh yes, he does,' Thor cuts in. 'We both do.'

Stark's calculating eyes meet his. 'Is that so.'

'I was introducing Thor to everyone,' Loki leans into his side more, his voice sweet as honey. 'Figured out it would just make sense if he's about to stay for longer.'

'I sure do hope I am,' a rumbling laugh. It comes alarmingly naturally.

'Any plans for Christmas?' Loki asks, almost melting into him. His arm comes to wrap around the blonde's middle; Thor tries not to get distracted by it.

Stark waves his hand dismissively. 'This and that, mostly business. Going to Europe – you know how it is, no time to stop.'

'Yes, yes, of course. We're spending the holiday together, just the two of us – isn't that right, Thor?'

'It is,' he agrees enthusiastically. 'Can't wait to spend some time alone with you, baby.'

'Gross,' Tony comments with a smile. It's hard to tell what he's thinking but Thor decides to ride the wave.

'We are, aren't we?' He leans in to peck Loki's cheek; it feels wonderfully smooth and lovely and it takes all of his willpower not to linger more than necessary. 'You know what they say about people in love.'

'You're so sappy, I swear to God,' Loki whacks him in the arm. Thor grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers. Notices how Stark's eyes stop at their linked hands for a beat before moving elsewhere.

'That's because of you,' he continues, probably too into it. But who cares – Loki asked for this, didn't he?

'How did the two of you even meet?' Stark points in their general direction. 'You don't exactly look like Lolo's type. No offence'

Loki loses his temper, slipping out of his act carelessly. 'Oh, what do you even know about my-'

Thor silences him with a firm squeeze of his hand. 'None taken,' he says calmly. 'It's hard to pinpoint a preferred type of anything when it comes to a person as versatile and complex as Loki'

He can feel the man relax at his side. 'You're flattering me,' he says, more at ease. 'It's a funny story, actually.'

They tell the made up fairytale they have established earlier; it's a good think they'd gone through it so many times because now it comes out naturally, the two of them finishing each other's sentences. This is splendid, Thor thinks. The guy won't bother Loki anymore.

But he needs to make sure, and so he decides to finish with a blast.

'Loki was being very closed and stubborn, I bet you know how he is,' he speaks as if he's rehearsing a role in a play. 'But _I_ was being even more stubborn. That's a thing about me – once I set my eyes on something – someone – I don't give up easily. And when they're mine, I'm not one to let them go. Or let... anything... get in my way.'

He makes sure to shift a bit casually, show off his muscles. Stark's eye twitches barely noticeably. _Amazing, Thor_ , he pats himself mentally on the back. _Let him believe you're ready to beat him up if he crosses the line, even if you wouldn't hurt a fly in reality._

Tony grunts. A shadow of something runs across his face, then it lights up.

'It was nice talking to you,' he nods his head in Loki's direction, ignoring Thor completely, 'but I gotta go find Rhodey. A businessman never leaves work, I'm telling you!' He grabs another drink, pushes the sunglasses up his nose and leaves.

'Thor,' Loki says.

'Yes?' Says Thor.

'He's gone. You can let go of my hand.'

'Ah, this...' he releases his hand as if it's burning him and lifts his own to ruffle his hair sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

He tries not to acknowledge the regret he's feeling at the loss of the touch.

Loki looks thoughtfully in the direction Tony's went. 'Do you think it worked?' He worries at his bottom lip.

Thor gasps. 'Are you kidding me? Dude looked like he just ate a basket of lemons. It _so_ worked.'

Loki giggles – actually giggles – and downs the rest of his drink. 'I'm gonna trust your judgement.'

'Wow,' the blonde puts a hand to his heart. 'To what do I owe this honour?'

'I'm in a good mood,' he smiles graciously, takes another glass of champagne off the table. Thor cannot not notice how elegant his long fingers look wrapped around it. 'His face when you mentioned being possessive... I must admit, I did not expect that level of subtlety from you.'

Thor grins gallantly, offers Loki his arm. 'You don't know a whole lot of things about me yet.'

'Is that so?' The younger takes it with a smile. 'The night is still young.'

'It is indeed. Now... why don't you introduce me to the rest of your colleagues?'

Considering how much Loki's complained about the party, it turns out surprisingly nice. Thor's neighbour's co-workers are all entertaining, chill people – they talk a bit to Bucky, Clint and Wanda, then notice Stark and run onto a balcony. The chill December air clears Thor's head a bit. He watches Loki's profile, the man leaning on the railing, looking out into the night, air leaving his lips in puffs.

'Thanks again,' he says, turning his head. Thor averts his gaze quickly, feeling himself heat up despite the cold.

'I already told you it's no problem,' he shrugs. 'I'm having fun too.'

Loki laughs quietly, takes a step closer to where the blonde is leaning with his back against the railing, staring absent-mindedly at the people inside. 'Thor,' he says, his voice different than what he's ever heard before.

Whatever he's about to do or say, it is abruptly cut off when Thor jumps and grabs his hand. 'Shit, he's coming!' He points with his chin in the direction of Stark who's appeared again and is currently crossing the room, evidently walking towards them.

'Jesus Christ, is he ever going to- Hey!' Loki protests when Thor drags him off abruptly back inside. But he obeys and quickens his steps to match the blonde's, both of them giggling stupidly, giddy with excitement as they run to the nearest door and inside.

It turns out to be a restroom – nothing unusual, a row of white sinks, a few stalls. Someone's hanged a bit of holly above the mirrors.

'You're so stupid' Loki leans against the door, panting. 'What the fuck are we doing?'

'What do you think?' Thor stands in front of the mirror to admire himself. 'Don't worry, I've got a plan. He's not going to bother you anymore after this.'

Loki lifts an eyebrow, clearly interested. 'I'm listening.'

'So,' Thor turns, puts his hands on the sink behind his back. 'He _did_ see us run inside the restroom, giggling like lovebirds we're supposed to be.'

'He did,' the younger nods his head, not seeing where he's going with this yet. It's nice to be the one explaining things for once, Thor thinks.

'We could make him... suspect things,' he wiggles his eyebrows. 'About what we're doing here.'

It takes Loki a beat to understand. 'Oh,' he says and there it is, that light, almost unnoticeable blush. If Thor wasn't expecting it he would not see it at all. 'You mean – as in -'

'As in,' he straightens and takes a step to cross the distance separating them. 'Our sexy shenanigans.'

' _Supposed_ sexy shenanigans,' Loki corrects, though he looks slightly out of breath. Once again the blonde notices how nice this look is on him, the slightly giddy aura of easiness surrounding him, caused probably by the drinks he's had.

'Of course,' he agrees courteously. Then, he extends his hand. 'Let's go.'

The younger eyes his upturned palm suspiciously. 'Where to?'

'I don't know about you but I don't do things half-assed,' Thor smiles encouragingly. 'Come on, _baby_.'

Loki flushes even more; a pout appears on his face. 'Don't call me that!'

'Sorry. Guess I got too used to it,' he lies innocently. The other shots him a deadly glare but takes his hand after a while of hesitation. Thor leads him towards the last door in a row of stalls, pushes it open and invites Loki inside with a broad swing of his arm.

'This is ridiculous,' Loki announces, peeking inside. 'But this whole thing is ridiculous anyway. I suppose I do see your point.'

'Amazing,' Thor grins at him. 'Now get inside. Chop-chop, we don't have much time – someone might walk in and they better see us together in one stall so they can spread the news until it reaches Stark's ears.'

'I didn't think you capable of such mischievous schemes,' Loki says over his shoulder and his voice sounds nothing but impressed. The older shrugs his arms, makes a modest face.

'What can I say – I'm a man of many talents.'

'Sure you are,' Loki walks inside the stall and waves his hand at him. 'Come in, come in, let's get this over with.'

Thor does and closes the door behind himself. Only now does he realize how small the space is, and he might've not thought this plan through after all. Actually, he didn't. The idea came to him spontaneously when he saw Stark approaching, a product of the state of mind one only achieves after a few drinks and a sizable dose of fun. He tries not to think about how suddenly Loki's perfume fills up the air between them, how he can't move his arms without touching the other's.

'Uh,' Loki says, slightly embarrassed, apparently having noticed the same thing. 'How much time do you think?'

'I don't know,' Thor shrugs. 'Never had any sexy time in public.'

'Oh?' The younger lifts an eyebrow. There's something peculiar in his eyes that the blonde can't name. 'Better make ourselves comfortable, anyway. We don't want to make him think our sex life lacks anything, do we?'

'Absolutely not,' he agrees, his voice a bit hoarse. None of them moves. And is it only Thor or is the atmosphere... shifting?

Suddenly Loki takes half a step the small space allows towards him and soon they are standing face to face, chest to chest, almost touching. Thor inhales sharply. Loki smirks.

'What... are you doing?'

'Oh, only making things more convincing. Tony is not stupid, you know.' The smile he gives him is anything but innocent. Loki's hands move to ruffle his hair a bit, loosen his tie, pull his shirt slightly out of his pants. They're quick and agile, work at him in no time.

'There,' Loki pats his chest once with a little smile. 'All done.'

Thor doesn't smile. Instead he grabs the other's wrist lightly, not putting any pressure – only a promise of it. Loki's lips part slightly as if to say something but he remains silent.

'You know what else would make this more convincing?' The blonde asks, his voice wavering slightly. There's an unspoken question in his words – a question of consent. His heartbeat picks up just so.

'I don't,' Loki breathes, green eyes not leaving his. 'Show me?'

Okay. _Okay._ You got this, Thor. It's just what you've been secretly dreaming of for the past month. No big deal, certainly no pressure.

His fingers still encircling Loki's slim wrist, he puts his other hand on his smooth, smooth cheek and leans in to kiss him.

Later, when he'll think about it, Thor won't remember the kiss itself – his mind having promptly blacked out for a while – but rather the details accompanying it: the sweet little gasp Loki lets out before he starts kissing back; his free hand curling into the material of his shirt; how he leans in eagerly, pressing him against the locked door. The blonde's free hand rests on Loki's waist, slim and lovely, starts to caress it lightly, eliciting a purr and Thor is so completely gone.

They break apart only for air; Loki's pressed flush against him, his pupils slightly blown, the barely-there blush back in place. By the smirk he gives him Thor assumes he looks just as shaken.

'I've wanted to do this for so long,' he admits, lets his thumb caress Loki's pretty lips, inhales sharply as the wetness of his tongue brushes against his digit teasingly.

'You're so dumb,' the younger sighs and this time it's him that kisses Thor, both shockingly cold hands grabbing his face and holding it in place to take what he wants. Thor lets him for a while, smirking into the kiss, enjoying the fierceness, the slow, deep slide of their lips and tongues. But then Loki lets out the tiniest whine, closing the last centimeter of space and pressing their hips together; Thor can feel an obvious half-hard poking his thigh and decides he's done playing.

He grabs Loki's waist again, more firmly than necessary, getting quickly addicted to the feeling of his slim body under his palms and manhandles them roughly in the tight space so it's the younger pressed against the door, Thor towering over him, pressing him into the surface with his whole body.

'Yeah?' He murmurs, taking in Loki's disheveled form, how deliciously out of it he looks after just a bit of kissing. 'I don't see you complaining.'

Oh, Thor is _so_ gonna show him.

He dives back in but this time it's him calling the shots. He forces his tongue inside Loki's mouth, licks in slow and deep, tasting the champagne, swallowing all the soft noises he makes. And Loki's so wonderfully pliant, letting him, his arms coming up to encircle Thor's broad shoulders, feeling the muscle there, tugging at his hair softly. It's all he can do – hold on for dear life as the older devours his mouth.

It's when he sucks at Loki's tongue particularly firmly that the man's legs fall open and Thor immediately takes the invitation to slide his own thigh between them, press right against the bulge in Loki's pants.

' _Hnng_ ,' the younger breaks the kiss, panting for air, his hands grasping Thor's strong shoulders as he starts a slow, merciless rhythm of steady circular motions on his erection, bringing it to full hardness, his hands still heavy on Loki's waist, kneading the soft flesh there.

It's amazing. It's intoxicating. It's everything he's imagined and more, and he knows he'll never have enough of it.

And Loki's _so_ responsible, arching the best he can with Thor's bulk pressing him into the door, gasping on every press, whining and pouting on each retreat. He's a real treat; Thor's more than ready to eat him up.

It's amazing how his snarky, grumpy neighbour has disappeared so quickly, turning into a needy whimpering thing, and he finds himself rapidly growing hard in his own pants.

He's quite content with the situation, ready to enjoy Loki's writhing and mewling for the next forever, so it comes as a surprise when one of Loki's hands leaves the nape of his neck and dives in between their bodies to fumble with Thor's belt.

The blonde breaks the kiss, his heart rate speeding up ever more; his leg stills, causing the other to whine demandingly.

'What? Why did you stop?' He breathes out, his eyes flickering between Thor's and the stubborn belt that's refusing to let go.

'You sure?' The older rasps, surprised at the huskiness of his own voice. 'Someone might walk in and hear.'

Loki finally manages to free the leather from the buckle. He looks up, the raw desire and determination clear on his face taking Thor's breath away. 'That's the point, isn't it?'

It's a challenge, a way to rile him in – as if he needs any further prompting with his dick straining in his boxers and a willing hottie pressed up against him. But it's more than the plan now, Stark long forgotten – it's _them_ and Thor didn't realize until now how damn much he's wanted it. So, instead of answering, he pushes Loki's clumsy, greedy hands away and unzips his pants.

'What are you waiting for, then?'

This time it's his turn to groan loudly as the black haired man's hand slips in immediately, feeling him through his boxers. He hums appreciatively, grabs the back of Thor's head with his other hand and presses their foreheads together, panting into his mouth, his eyes under long dark eyelashes almost completely black.

'Fuck,' he rasps, touching, cupping, running his fingers along the length of the blonde's cock experimentally. 'You're even bigger than I have thought.'

Thor's hands fly back to his waist, pin him against the door, hips thrusting into his palm on their own at Loki's words that shoot desire into his system almost as much as his touch does, his head spinning with _want_. 'You've thought about it? Thought about my cock, hm?'

' _So_ much,' Loki breathes, his face one of a child that's been given their favourite candy as he gropes Thor's length through the thin material. 'You have no idea.'

'I think I do,' finally, _finally_ he lets his hands slide down to cup Loki's ass and he lets out a possessive growl at how the round globes fit in his palms perfectly. 'I've thought about this ass just as much.' The smaller man lets out a surprised gasp at his touch there, gives his cock one last unsatisfying squeeze before pulling his hand out of his pants.

'Sit down,' he pushes at Thor's chest, his voice rough and impatient, and the blonde could listen to it to the end of his life. He blinks, confused, reasoning clouded with desire, and Loki just smirks. 'I want to suck you off.'

If Thor's to be honest, he's proud of himself that he doesn't come at these words alone.

'Fuck yes,' he gasps, his cock giving an impatient twitch at the prospect, already leaking precome. He takes a step back, sits on the closed toilet seat, pulls Loki between his spread legs with his grip still firm on his ass. 'Come here, baby.'

Loki does, purring like a cat at the petname. Thor takes a moment to just appreciate him, beautiful, eager and confident, his hair just so out of place, face flushed. And when he slides to his knees, not breaking eye contact, Thor thinks it's easily the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He tells him so. Loki laughs, shifts a bit. It's a tight fit in the space that's meant for one person but somehow he makes it work. His hands come to the older's thick thighs, squeeze them appreciatively. 'What about now?'

Thor opens his mouth to speak and curses instead as the other wastes no more time and pulls his dick out of his boxers. Loki's fingers feel wonderful as they wrap around his straining length without teasing; he must be as impatient, and Thor's head hits the wall behind him as he swallows a moan, blood roaring in his ears.

Loki doesn't. The sound he makes is one of pure lust as if it's his member that's being touched. His face comes closer to admire the cock in front of him, breath fanning over it - not moving his hand, just feeling for now, the hot flesh, its impressive girth, head shiny with precome.

'Pretty,' he murmurs, eyes meeting Thor's, glistening. He sticks out his pink, temptingly wet tongue, leaning even closer... And then they hear the restroom door open, someone walking in.

The both of them freeze and Thor takes a sharp inhale at how Loki's fingers tighten around his cock even more, the whole of his palm pressing against his base and balls. The touch is dry, hot, and the blonde's head spins dangerously as they listen to the footsteps that stop at the urinal. Then – rustling of clothes, a zip being opened and the characteristic sound of fluid hitting ceramics.

Thor exhales and pushes sweaty hair out of his face, his cock still rock hard but mind somehow cleared. They make eye contact again, something mischievous in the younger's eyes sending a spike of alarm through him but he doesn't get to do anything as Loki leans in, closing the last inch of space, and licks a fat stripe over his head.

Stars explode in front of Thor's eyes. His head hits the wall behind with a thump and he's distantly aware of the metallic tinge of blood as he bites his lip hard to stop any sound threatening to break free. Loki's tongue feels velvety, heavenly wet and warm as it slides over his tip, tasting the precome, dipping into the slit, and Thor has to bite his fist not to moan, the other hand winding into the younger's pretty soft hair to take him off, to push him more on his cock – he's not sure and he couldn't care less.

But it seems that Loki knows what he wants and the person behind the door who might notice them any second only spurs him more. He licks at Thor's cock like a starved man, his fingers retreating to fondle with his balls, the other hand stroking one of his thighs. He gives a long lick from the base, coating his angry red member in saliva, eyes locked with Thor's, and it takes all of the blonde's willpower not to just push him down onto his dick, gag the little vixen with it, listen to the pretty sounds he would make; make the stranger know, make everyone know how debauched, how cock-starved he truly is.

And gods, is Loki a picture to remember. His pretty mouth opens wide, greedy for more, leaving kitten licks and kisses all over Thor's length like it's all he's ever wanted. Thor feels his composure slipping, all of his muscles tense, holding himself from snapping his hips inside the younger's inviting little mouth just barely. Loki's clever tongue does a _thing_ , dancing just under the head of his cock and he muffles a groan that slips past his lips with a cough, heart beating out of his chest in fear and lust skyrocketing at the same time at the prospect of being caught.

He listens, breath caught in his throat, the rush of water outside and the velvety softness of Loki's tongue caressing his cock tenderly the only things he's aware of. He's not sure how much longer he can last like this-

But he doesn't need to wonder as the restroom door finally, _finally_ closes and with a feral growl Thor tightens his grip in Loki's hair and plunges inside his mouth.

His mouth hangs open and his eyes roll into the back of his head as the younger swallows him greedily, and if for a moment Thor is worried he might've gone too hard the concern disappears as soon as Loki starts sucking him in, cheeks hollowing, tongue pressing flat against his length.

And Thor's had his fair share of blowjobs but nothing compares to this – the beautiful man kneeling in front of him, holding onto his thighs for dear life as he gives it his all – sucking and licking, making enthusiastic slurping noises and the tiniest whimpers as Thor's hard pulsing cock hits the back of his mouth. He props himself better on the blonde's thighs and changes the angle, tries to take him deeper, and Thor's length is impressive enough that there's no chance without a lot of time they don't have but the effort itself is enough;Thor already knows he's not gonna last.

So he adjusts his grip in Loki's hair, grabs the edge of the seat with his other hand and starts to shift his hips slightly in and out. And Loki lets him, wonderfully pliant, willing to receive whatever the blonde gives him, his mouth a tight, hot heaven.

'That's it,' he murmurs through clenched teeth, molten lava burning his veins, lust clouding his mind. 'Couldn't even wait until we're alone, huh? That's how hungry you are for my cock, baby?'

He looks down and groans at the sight – Loki's eyes pretty and teary as he meets his. Thor stills the movement of his hips and tugs at the other's hair gently, urging him down onto his cock until Loki gets the message and starts bobbing his head up and down.

'So good,' he continues, mesmerized by the sight, and if someone were to walk in right now Thor doubts he would be able to stop himself. Not with the way Loki swallows him down, the gurgling noises and a sweet little ' _Nghh_ ' he makes as his own hand disappears in his pants. 'Bet you thought about it a lot. Getting down on your knees, sucking me off until I come down your throat.'

Loki lets him go for a moment with a moan, tossing his hair back. 'Keep talking,' he pleads, voice hoarse, and dives back in, this time focusing on the head, wrapping his fingers around the rest, clearly determined to make him come.

And he doesn't need to try hard. With how aroused Thor already is, the realization that _fuck, he's getting off my words_ , the effortless slide of Loki's hand around his now coated in saliva cock – he begins to talk, words mumbled and rushed, bringing him closer to complexion with every movement of the other's tongue.

'Fuck, you're so good. Made- _ngh_ , made for this, am I right? I could, fuck, could keep you like this forever. Bet your ass is just as good- as tight- _fuckfuck fuck_ -'

When he comes, it's to the image of Loki's ass wrapped around his dick instead, a shout on his tongue and his vision white as the smaller milks him through it, his throat constricting deliciously while he swallows down every last drop.

It seems like forever before he comes back to his body, Loki still giving his softening length little licks as if he can't part with it. Thor pulls him off with a grunt and he complies, although unwillingly, sits back on his heels and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. His pants are open, an obvious erection that must be painful by now having dampened the front of his underwear with precome.

'Was I good?' Loki asks, his voice husky – hoarse from sucking _his dick_ , goddammit – and he is truly the prettiest sight Thor has ever witnessed.

'So good,' he assures, overcome with the sudden urge to kiss, to mark this lovely creature. So that's what he does. Hauling Loki to his feet, he presses him back against the door and starts mouthing at his jaw, cursing the turtleneck for not giving him access to this lovely neck. But he'll take care of that later. Oh, Thor will take care of _him_ so well.

'The best,' he continues in a low rumble that evidently gets Loki going for he throws his head back, giving him more place, one hand grabbing the back of Thor's head to guide him to the most sensitive places. 'So much better than I have imagined. And believe me, Lo, I've thought about it a lot.'

' _Ah_ ,' a shaky moan escapes the younger's lips as Thor sucks particularly harshly, not breaking the skin yet, just a preview of what's to come. 'Glad... glad I didn't disappoint.'

His breath hitches when Thor's hand travels down inside his pants, takes his cock out of his boxers impatiently. 'Fuck,' the blonde can't help but curse at the sight, the curve of Loki's fully hard member, the lovely reddish shade of it. 'So pretty. Just like the rest of you.'

Loki keens into his own palm as Thor squeezes him tightly, swipes his thumb over the shiny head, his hips jerking on their own. He's nowhere near small but the huge palm holding him makes him feel just so – small and overpowered, on mercy of the man who presses him into the door with his considerable weight, the other heavy hand coming to rest on his hip to hold him in place so all Loki can do is _take_.

And he does take beautifully. Thor spits in his hand for good measure and wraps it around the younger's cock again, already addicted to the feeling of the hot pulsing flesh, how it fits in his palm perfectly.

'Loved every second of it, didn't you?' He murmurs in Loki's ear as he sets a steady, slow pace, tugs at his cock tenderly, savouring the feeling. 'Bet you wanted them to hear. Not only Stark; no, that's not enough for you. Everyone out there, you'd love if they knew what a slut you are for my cock.'

Loki presses his forehead against his chest with a sob, the hand that's not trying to muffle his whimpers and moans wrapping around Thor's broad shoulders for support. He's falling apart so beautifully, his whole body vibrating with tension and need, dick twitching and drooling. Thor would love to drag it out, have him like this forever, but despite his previous words he's not keen on the thought of sharing this spectacle with other people. And the poor thing's been so good for him, already on edge since they started.

So he knocks Loki's knees apart with his leg for better access, props himself on the door next to his head and picks up his pace, pumps his hand faster, sliding his wrist over Loki's leaking head on every upstroke to make him release.

'H-ah, come on, I'm almost- almost _there_ -,' Loki keens in his ear, breath quick and damp, already so close.

'Come for me,' Thor urges him, impatient. 'Be a good boy once more and come for me.'

It takes a few more determined strokes before Loki's cock spills in his palm and Thor grabs him by the waist, holds him close when Loki's orgasm ripples through his body in mind-blowing waves, a low keen the only sound coming from his mouth as pleasure takes his senses and his breath away.

And Thor holds him through it, gives his spent cock a few more tugs, loving how it twitches in his palm until Loki shudders and pushes at his chest weakly. He lets go then, finds the younger's chin and tilts his head back for a kiss.

Loki sighs into his mouth, now spent and relaxed, and Thor remembers that this sweet mouth held his cock minutes ago – he kisses him harder, licks into his mouth and Jesus, he might be able to go again soon if they continue like this.

They're both sweaty, the scent of their bodies mixing with Loki's sweet, fruit-tinged perfume. It's a bit messy. Thor wouldn't want to have it any other way.

They break apart and he places a hand on the side of Loki's face, traces his sharp cheekbone with his thumb, unable to tear his eyes away. 'You're so damn perfect,' he says.

Loki rolls his eyes but there's a little fond smile on his lips that he doesn't try to hide. 'You're so damn sappy.'

'I may be,' the blonde agrees carelessly, pecks his mouth once more before finally tearing himself away and reaching for the toilet paper to clean his hand. 'That was a lot,' he comments. Loki splutters.

'Shut up. Haven't had anything besides my own hand in over a month.'

Thor gasps audibly. 'Poor you. I'm glad to be the one to change that.' He opens the door, makes a grand gesture with his hand. 'After you.'

Loki examines himself in the row of mirrors above the sinks, fixes his hair, pouts and glares at Thor as he rinses his mouth and the blonde starts to laugh. He waits until Loki's done to press him against a sink for one more kiss. 'Wanna go home? I think we've made enough of a declaration,' he murmurs against his lips.

Loki pretends to think, teasing. 'Depends what you mean by home.'

Thor shakes his head and laughs, a deep, happy, rumbling sound. 'Let's order sushi and turn on a movie, what about that?'

They meet Natasha on their way out.

'Already leaving?' She asks innocently, another glass of champagne in her hand. She seems a bit bored but there's a peculiar sparkle in her eye like she knows exactly what they just did. And maybe she knows. The girl does have kind of a Russian spy vibe.

'Well, yes. I think I made my point clear enough,' Loki shrugs, looks away as he puts on his coat. Thor catches himself staring with a light smile and Natasha eyeing him. He gives her a helpless, sheepish smile.

'I think you did,' she nods her head, hides a smirk behind her glass. 'Stark left ten minutes ago, said something about an urgent meeting. He didn't look very happy.'

'Oh no,' Loki presses a hand to his chest, eyes widening slightly. 'Why could that be?'

'I lied,' Thor tells him a while later as they walk down the stairs to the entrance, out of sight and out of earshot. His neighbour – friend? something more? - gives him a questioning look.

'I think we all did at some point. Be more specific?'

Thor nudges him gently with his elbow. 'When I told Stark you had been stubborn and closed when we had first meet. I mean, you were, but not in an intimidating way. Not intimidating at all.'

Loki opens his mouth, closes it, looks away but doesn't interrupt so Thor continues. 'You were grumpy but in a cute way. Like Hela. You two have a lot in common.'

The younger man huffs, makes a move to put his hands in his pockets but the blonde's quicker; he grabs Loki's, intertwines their fingers. Loki rolls his eyes.

'You're impossible.'

He sends him a smile. 'You wouldn't want me any other way.'

Loki sighs, fighting a smile but losing. His green eyes sparkle when he looks at Thor. 'God help me, I wouldn't.'


End file.
